


Воспоминания о лете

by Olxa



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>им снятся одинаковые сны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминания о лете

Пока ещё было лето, они шатались по окрестностям. Питер говорил, что хочет в человеческом обличье посмотреть на места, где бегал лишь волком. А Роман просто не спорил. Он не сразу осознал, как ценит эти прогулки. Ему нравилось брести рядом с другим человеком и слышать гудение его крови, бегущей по венам, разгоняющийся ритм сердца, когда они ускоряли шаг. Однажды Питер поранился травой и у Романа зачесались десны. Пусть он так и не понял причину, зато уже тогда осознал, что среди всех прочих, кровь Питера, какая-то особенная. Не такая как у других.  
Как-то раз, продираясь сквозь плотно сплетенные заросли каких-то трав, до головокружения душистых, они набрели на старую церковь. Она стояла посреди небольшой поляны, как будто деревья вокруг, стеснялись расти рядом. Солнце, проникшее внутрь церкви через дыры в крыше, преобразило облупленные стены, погнутый шпиль и, местами, вылетевшие стеклышки витражей. Освещенная изнутри и снаружи церковь казалась совсем новой, сияющей собственным мистическим светом. Они оба замерли перед тяжелыми створками дверей, неуверенные, что стоит заходить, а потом одновременно потянулись к ручке, отлитой в форме драконьей головы. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, а затем, Роман, повинуясь обычным своим неясным порывам, продолжил начатое движение, сплел свои пальцы с пальцами Питера и сжал их, на случай, если друг вздумает вырваться. Но Питер даже не шелохнулся. Он смотрел на их сцепленные руки, как показалось Роману, целую вечность и, наконец, произнес:  
— Нам снятся одинаковые сны, — в зарослях зачирикали птицы. Целая стая одновременно загалдела, наполнив ароматную тишину поляны своей перекличкой. Похоже, их разбудило солнце, осветившее их сторону деревьев.  
— Да, — прошептал Роман, не надеясь быть услышанным. У него самого в ушах шумело от щебета птиц и гудения крови, несущейся по телу с бешенной скоростью.  
Тем временем, Питер толкнул створки свободной рукой и они, казавшиеся такими тяжелыми, резко распахнулись, ударившись о стену.  
Роман с Питером, рука об руку, словно испуганные дети в лесу, прошли по проходу, между повалившихся лавок для прихожан, рассматривая фрески на стенах. Нарисованные с преобладанием красных и желтых красок они изображали битвы людей с чудовищами. Из курса школьной истории Роман помнил несколько легенд и теперь узнал их: Беовульфа, сражающегося с Гренделем, Минотавра и Тесея, святого Георгия и дракона. Питер вдруг замер, вынудив остановиться и Романа.  
— Веришь в него? — спросил он, словно заранее готовясь убеждать и возражать.  
— В кого? — удивился Роман.  
— В него, — Питер указал на алтарь, где в вышине над всеми вошедшими нависало изображение распятого Христа.  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Роман, и Питер шумно выдохнул. На его лице появилась расслабленная и усталая улыбка.  
Роман подумал, что просто невозможно устоять, когда на чьем-то лице такие ямочки, а несколько длинных волосков налипло на губы. Он наклонился и поцеловал Питера. Тепло его дыхания на щеке, запах трав и влажный язык, исследующий его рот – всё это было как настоящее, однако Роман всё равно проснулся. 

Они встретились на следующий день. Питер выглядел так, как будто ночью его размазали между двумя каменными глыбами, а потом собрали обратно, что смогли. Вчера была первая ночь полнолуния, как всегда, тяжелая. Всё-таки к этому невозможно привыкнуть или облегчить свои страдания хоть немного. И всё-таки, завидев Романа издалека, Питер, прикрывая глаза от солнца, махал ему и улыбался.  
Они сели под деревья на школьном дворе и закурили, не произнеся при этом ни слова. Наступающая осень напоминала о себе холодным ветром, правда, солнце всё ещё грело, и откуда-то доносился еле слышный аромат лесных трав. Питер потянул носом и тогда Роман сказал:  
— Нам снятся одинаковые сны, — Питер обернулся к нему.  
— Да, — ответил он и накрыл ладонь Романа своей.


End file.
